


Trapped

by CoinFairy



Category: Free!
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinFairy/pseuds/CoinFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a study night as usual. That is until Nagisa got a unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to read the end. I know for sure that I made mistakes here. You must forgive me. I have slight bit of dyslexia.

A light rain tapped at the roof of the Hazuki residence, pouring from a dark gray sky over head. The flashing clock on the night stand read out in neon green ‘7:24pm’ and Nagisa was rolling over on to his back to take a break. And it was about time too all thanks to Rei and his deal that if he got at least a B- on his next test he would take him to next festival, which was next week. 

A warm feeling of happiness washed over the young blonde as thoughts of spending the evening along with him swam in his late evening daydreams. But just when his eyelids began to grow heavy, a loud knock vibrated the walls of his hallway into his room. He sat up in a panic, fearing that lighting have struck his door. 

One bare foot at a time, he climbed out if his western style bed and shivering at the feeling of the cold hardwood floor. “Coming!!!” he shouted and making quick haste down the hall and across the living room till he reached the front door of his home. In the nature of Nagisa, he pulled open the door to be standing face to face with a completely drenched Rin.

The taller boy stood in the doorway with water dripping from his hair and his clothing tightly clinging to his well formed body. He wore a dull look on his face as if he had just woken up from dead, which did not shock the blonde at all. Nagisa was use to seen him like this every now and then. 

“Rin-chan..” he said softly, pulling the door open wider with a look of worry on his face. “Why are you out in this. You’re gonna catch a cold.” 

Rin simply closed his eyes to keep the rain from running into his eyes as he pushed back his hair and fixed his gaze back on the other. “Are you going to invite me in?” Rin asked in a flat tone. 

“But.. I thought you was staying over at Haru-chan’s for the ni..”

“I come to stay with you.” He stated bluntly, cutting Nagisa off, without batting an eye. 

There was some undertone of frustration that Nagisa picked up on. But he was able to force a smile on his lips anyways, be it that he was starting to feel nervous, and gave a nod while turning away from the door to let the razor toothed boy in. That was a mistake though. Nagisa should have never turned his back to Rin. If he had only trusted that nervous feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. If he could only see the way that blank look on the red heads face contorted into something more sinister. A smirk of rows of jagged teeth that could send a chill up the devils spine. 

It was a good thing it was raining. If not, the blood that covered his boot would have tracked into the home as he entered and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story I had been daydreaming about. I imagine that Rin would one at a time eliminate one at a time. But it is not for any gain in beating the companionship. But something more sinister. If I was continue this story, it would take a far more darker path.
> 
> So think of this as if it was a teaser... :/


End file.
